


Maximum Strife

by ready3x



Series: The Romantic Adventures of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor [7]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Consensual Kink, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: To solve the mysterious voodoo crimes, Wonder Woman, Vixen and Steve run into a powerful, unscrupulous CEO, and more. Can Wonder Woman beat an unexpected, old enemy to make things right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Is this the place, Vixen?”

“I am positive, Wonder Woman. My Tantu Totem never lies.”

Steve Trevor, Colonel of Amanda Waller's Department of Extranormal Operations, furred his eyebrow and muttered: “In that case, the culprit is hiding in plain sight!”

After disposing of Eclipso, the three heroes  had tracked down the source of the strange voodoo energies that were supercharging random villains. Now they  stood in front of the “ Triple M”, how Bostonians dubbed the Max well Maximus Monument, the 100 floor skyscraper of billionaire Maxwell Lord.  It was a masterpiece of architecture, and  Diana, Mari and Steve saw many tourists who took selfies with it .

“ If Maxwell Lord is behind these demon diamonds, it would not surprise me a bit,”  Wonder Woman snapped, remembering their unpleasant meeting a few days ago.  Vixen muttered:  “He is scum, Diana. In Detroit, he bullied poor people  out of their houses, so he could bulldoze them and  build  golf courses .”

“ Not to presum e  guilt,  but  I have investigated  Maxwell Lord for years.  The world  celebrates him as a biotech magnate and arts  philanthropist,  but  I know that he is knee deep in  drug smuggling,  money laundering,  and  illegal human  bio-  and cybertampering.”

“Don't forget his anti-metahuman agenda against  people like Superman, Green Lantern or  me ,”  Wonder Woman hissed.

“ Yeah, he even roasted Batman, and he isn't even a meta!”

“That's only the second most disgusting part. I know he is a meta himself,” Steve whispered. When Vixen stared at him, he explained: “That guy has Psi powers, his nose bleeds every time he uses it. Of course, he claims he has some kind of rare birth defect, and has an army of lawyers that sues everyone for trillions of dollars if you dare doubt it.”

“ Now that's some hypocritical BS.  But in  this so called Western world,  nothing surprises me anymore,” Vixen mumbled.  Steve sighed, but Wonder Woman patted her husband and smiled: “In that case, it is a good moment to set things right!  Vixen,  where does your Tantu Totem locate the source of  our disturbances ?”

“ It's way  up, almost on top of the skyscraper.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and muttered: “Well, that's some surprise.  If I had some illegal stuff going on, I would  rather bury it miles deep in the basement, not showcase it on my helicopter launchpad.”

“ At least it makes reaching it easier. Vixen and me can simply fly there,” Wonder Woman suggested, but her husband disagreed: “ That would be trespassing, an gel. Maxwell Lord would have a field day suing our asses into  the deepest pits of hell .”

“ C an we change into our civvies  and  just go in ?”  Vixen asked, eying the splendid lobby.  Steve scanned it with his  cybernetic DEO  binoculars,  toggled the view to see the electromagnetic, laser and wi-fi overlay,  and mumbled: “I n the  reception  alone, I  see at least a half dozen securi t y measures.  I wouldn't be surprised if everybody gets a facial scan,  and at least Vixen and me get busted… Vixen, because  her superhero identity is public, and me, because  I am Lord's arch nemesis .”

“ Or we would need  good  disguises.”

“ Or an Invisible Jet,” Wonder Woman smiled.

* * *

“ I hope you don't mind, but the fangirl in me is freaking out,” a star struck Vixen stammered, sitting next to Steve after Wonder Woman had summoned her Invisible Jet.

“ Focus on the mission, Mari,” the Amazon replied in a friendly, but firm voice. The young superheroine nodded ruefully, but Steve whispered: “ Don't feel bad. I fly supersonic jets and still stare in awe every time I step inside  my wife 's plane.”

“ I can't even imagine being Wonder Woman's spouse!”

“ It's crazy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything!”

“I am so happy for you,  Steve, ” Vixen smiled at her  one time savior, and then all three focused on the mission.  Wonder Woman slowly let her Invisible Jet hover up, careful not to  give away any visual or audio cues. Being invisible didn't mean being undetectable.  She avoided a helicopter which  landed on the  l aunch pad on top of the skyscraper,  eyed the security guards  and  whispered: “Okay,  w e j ust  have to  wait for  the right moment, and we can just jump in.  Where exactly can we enter the building?”

Steve whipped out his DEO PDA, which had about any information on any public structure in the world, scanned for a few seconds, pointed at a particular window on the 97th floor and replied: “There, angel. That is a storage room, and I don't think there are any fancy security measures there.”

“ Thank you, Steve!”

Using the Invisible Jet as a visual barrier, she opened a hatch  on the  side pointing away from the launch pad.  After Steve  wrapped his limbs around his wife, she floated out.  He was an experienced pilot, but staring 100 stories down in mid air  made his skin crawl.  A moment later,  V ixen let her Tantu Totem glow and whispered: “ Hawk !”

She harnessed the powers of the bird  of prey  and  followed Wonder Woman's flight  path.  Flying just below the launch pad, they  avoided the glances of the security guards  and arrived at the particular window.  Steve deftly lock picked the window, and a few seconds later, they stood in a  room full of  cleaning equipment .

“Where did you learn to open windows like that, Steve?”

“I am a top DEO agent, Vixen. I could do that with my eyes closed,” he grinned, then asked: “What does your Tantu Totem say?”

“We are very close. It should be three floors above us.”

“On the 100th floor? That is really hiding in plain sight.”

Vixen let her Tantu Totem glow and whispered: “Rabbit!”

Silk footed like her animal counterpart, she sneaked to the door, pressed her superhumanly sensitive ear to the door and listened. Suddenly, she put her finger to her lips, and the trio quickly ducked into cover. Steps approached, and Steve tensed up when he heard voices. He stared at his wife, whose eyes had become dangerous slits, but the steps came and went, until Vixen whispered: “The patrol should be gone now.”

She carefully opened the door, and a corridor appeared in front of them. When she wanted to take a step, Steve grabbed her shoulder and ripped her back.

“Hey!” she muttered, until he produced a small vial from his DEO utility belt and let out military grade tracer smoke. Indeed, faint lasers criss crossed the room.

“I bet the beams scan bio signatures. If you are registered Triple M staff, it won't react, but if we cross them, all hell will break loose,” he muttered.

“Good catch, Steve, sorry for being so gruff,” Vixen apologized, and Wonder Woman smiled: “Isn't he useful?”

“That is what sidekicks are for, angel.”

“You aren't a sidekick, darling. You are my secretary. That's why Lieutenant Diana Trevor strives to be just as useful for Colonel Steve Trevor, as he is for Wonder Woman.”

When he wanted to downplay his role, she smothered his protests with a kiss. Steve made that dazed, happy face that she loved so much, and Vixen giggled.

“L-Let's focus on c-crossing that laser field,” he muttered with a red face. Carefully, Wonder Woman, Vixen and him limboed through, respectively using divine skill, animal agility and Navy SEAL experience. Suddenly, Vixen stepped on a dead tile, and stumbled into the path of a laser. But with uncanny speed, Wonder Woman whipped out her lasso, snared her with one hand and deflected the laser with the bracelet on the other.

“S-sorry, that w-was inexcusable,” she stammered white as a sheet, and the Amazon whispered: “Stay on your toes, warrior!”

Steve scouted the next corridor, which was uneventful, while Vixen held her pulsating Tantu Totem and muttered: “So close! I can feel it directly above us.”

“What is the fastest way from here to the 100th floor, Steve?”

Steve checked out his PDA, pointed at a grill in the wall and grinned: “The old fashioned way, through the ventilation shafts.”

Making sure that no patrol was near, Wonder Woman quickly snapped it out, let her husband climb on her back and hovered in. A moment later, Vixen whispered “Eagle!” and did the same. After resetting the grill from the inside, they carefully flew upward. Wonder Woman was on maximum alert, Steve could tell by the way her muscles tensed. But even the Amazon princess herself was blindsided by the superhuman fists which suddenly smashed through the solid steel walls, grabbed her throat and smacked her forehead against the inside of the ventilator shafts.

“ANGEL!!” Steve cried out, grabbing the arms of the terrible attacker. Suddenly, the skin glowed evilly, and he got electrocuted. Steve screamed in pain, cramped up, and would have fallen to his death if Vixen hadn't made a shoestring catch.

Wonder Woman got dragged into seemingly utter void. It was cold, dark and lifeless, and an invisible weight crushed her heart and choked the energy out of her strong body. Her knees buckled, and she grabbed her throat, suffocating as if she was breathing hard vacuum.

_This isn't real!_ _This isn't real,_ Wonder Woman screamed into the void, somehow grabbed her Lasso of Truth and wrapped it around her wrist. Stars spun around her head, but the crushing weight vanished, and she greedily filled her lungs with air.

All Vixen  had seen was how a superhumanly strong attacker pulled Wonder Woman out of the ventilator shaft. S till holding the dazed Steve in her hands, she  flew to help her.  When she dove out of the shaft, she  also  encountered the void. 

“ Dark magic!”  Vixen cried out, recognizing the stench of  the voodoo diamonds Eclipso had used.  She  dropped Steve,  grabbed her Tantu Totem, driving the crushing darkness back.

“ Impressive, little fox, but not good enough!” an evil voice boomed. Out of nowhere, Vixen was struck down by  a superhuman fist.  She crashed against the wall, focused on her Tantu Totem and sneered: “Mammoth!”

“Your pathetic animal powers won't save you, black whore!” the disembodied voice taunted.  She dodged the next assault, and tried to punch her invisible attacker, but  felt nothing but a chill.  Next, Vixen was grabbed by a terrible force, electrocuted, and slumped to the floor.

At the same time, Wonder Woman was on all fours, desperately catching her breath. Suddenly, s omething incredibly fast and sharp approached from the side. With superhuman speed, she parried the incoming blade with her bracelet, narrowly avoiding decapitation.  Wonder Woman jumped back, crossing her wrists in front of her, and screamed: “Show yourself, you coward!!”

One moment later, a silhouette appeared in front of her. It held himself with the power of a king or a god, carrying a crown of voodoo diamonds. Wonder Woman cringed when she recognized the evil diamond magic, first encountered versus Punch and Jewelee, then versus Eclipso, but much, MUCH stronger. Then, she froze in horror, seeing that it held the unconscious forms of Vixen and Steve in each of his superhumanly strong hands. A booming voice taunted: “So, we meet again, foolish whore! The trap has sprung, and now I will finish you off!”

“Maxwell Lord,” Wonder Woman snapped, finally recognizing the features of her attacker. She looked him up and down and continued: “Or at least, what remained of you after some extensive cybernetic augmentation.”

“You have a keen eye, Greek slut!” he laughed, dropped Vixen and Steve like two sacks of potatoes, then formed a cybernetically enhanced fist which crackled with static. “As your precious Colonel Trevor knows, I am a staunch believer in technology. I use it to counter metahuman threats like you!”

His eyes mesmerized him, and suddenly, Wonder Woman saw his point. What was she? She was just a trespasser in the world of man. Why did she invade a foreign land? She was an agent on a mission to infiltrate, betray and conquer. What was her ultimate goal? To enslave humanity.

Wonder Woman slapped herself, and saw that Maxwell Lord's nose was bleeding. She snapped: “Cut it out, you amateur! Your Psi powers cannot deceive a goddess of truth!”

Lord laughed derisively, wiped his nose and hissed: “I should have known that my powers don't work on you, Wonder Woman.”

“You are metahuman yourself! Why do you hate other metas?”

“I was not born a meta, slut! I was abducted by an alien race called the Dominators. They made me into a Psi powered parody of myself, and I swore to eradicate you all!”

Wonder Woman was taken aback. She didn't need her lasso to know he was telling the truth. Suddenly feeling sympathy, she whispered: “I am sorry that happened.”

“Don't lie, bitch! You metas are all the same… you sit on your high horse, playing god with us pathetic, apelike homo sapiens, and enjoy seeing us squirm!”

“The culprits must be brought to justice, and I can help you!”

“Too little, too late, and I swore no longer to be a victim. Using my superior intellect, I devoted my life to change myself into something powerful. I became a biotech mogul and a wielder of powerful dark magic,” Maxwell Lord slavered, shooting sparks out of his cybernetically augmented hand. Next, his diamond crowned forehead began to glow evilly.

“You are just a thug! Colonel Trevor told me everything about your biotech tampering, money laundering and diamond smuggling,” Wonder Woman snapped, recoiled at the voodoo stench and gasped: “Let me guess, that dark magic was granted by Kalaa Darkheart?”

Maxwell Lord grinned a horrible lipless grin and hissed: “You are perceptive, whore, just like your lapdog Colonel Trevor. He always thought I was just a white collar crook, but I always had bigger goals. I use both magic and technology to outgrow the limits of the flesh, and to burn the Dominator filth out of my soul. I will take revenge on my tormentors, and I recruited pawns to increase my power!”

“Like Dr. Psycho, Punch and Jewelee, and Eclipso? I sensed your stench on them when I knocked them out!”

“They were so easy to seduce! Give them the slightest bit of power, and they give up their free will. Thanks to their help, I am no longer the prey, but the hunter, bitch!”

“Could you cut out your female hate? It makes my ears bleed,” Wonder Woman snapped. Firstly, she hoped Lord focused on her, instead of finishing off Vixen and Steve, and secondly, it simply pissed her off.

“Are you getting triggered, slut? Sorry, not sorry, bastard sister!” Maxwell Lord taunted, and his voice shifted, making her hair stand on end. Wonder Woman's eyes grew wide, and she blurted out: “Wait a second… what did you just call me?”

Maxwell Lord spat out, raised his fists and jeered: “Enough talk, slut, now we fight!”

He shot a lighting bolt out of his hand. With superhuman reflexes, Wonder Woman deflected it with her bracelets, went into counter attack and tried to snare him with her lasso. He simply vanished in a cloud of smoke, reappeared behind her and would have smashed her skull if she hadn't ducked in the last moment. Wonder Woman grabbed his wrists, but with superhuman strength, he wrestled the Amazon to her knees.

“You should kneel in front of me forever, whore! Maybe I shouldn't kill you, but take you as my mate!”

“Wow, how creative!” she sarcastically retorted. “If I got a penny for every thug who said that, I would be richer than you!”

Maxwell Lord broke Wonder Woman's grip, pinned her against the wall and slavered: “You always talk about loving submission, bastard! Practice what you preach, you never met anyone like me!”

“You just proved my case,” she sneered, twisted his arm and rammed her knee between his legs. Maxwell Lord howled in pain, and Wonder Woman taunted: “The bigger they are, the harder they fall!”

_I knew that idiot cybernetically enhanced that part of his body, too_ _._ _That being said, Steve_ _still is more man than him_ _!_

“That hurt, bastard! I will kill you!” Maxwell Lord bellowed, red with rage. Again, his voice shifted, as if someone inside him was talking. Wonder Woman dodged his terrible blows and blurted out: “This isn't you, Lord! Something is controlling you!”

“Just die, slut!”

She somersaulted out of the way, flew three feet up and aimed with her lasso. He dodged her throw, and also evaded getting hit with her tiara when she threw it at him. Instead, Maxwell Lord let hos diamond crown glow and enveloped Wonder Woman in a cloud of dark magic. It was like being frozen from the inside, and the villain grabbed the flailing Amazon's throat and would have punched her block off. But at the last moment, Vixen woke up, screamed “Jaguar!” and pounced him.

“Let go, you dirty bitch!” Maxwell Lord swore, while she slashed into his back. She retorted: “I come from Detroit, I can't help the grime!”

The villain went up in smoke, and an empty handed Vixen fell to the floor. One moment later, he appeared above her and kicked her into the wall. With jaguar agility, Zambesian heroine bounced off and attacked again. But Maxwell Lord grabbed her in mid air, electrocuted her and taunted: “Your pathetic totem is worthless!”

He threw her into the reeling Wonder Woman. He grabbed both women by the throat and taunted: “Enjoy the River Styx, whores!”

Suddenly, he noticed that Wonder Woman's lasso was missing. Before he could react, two things happened. Out of nowhere, the golden rope snared his torso, and a syringe hit his neck.

“Enjoy your last moments in freedom, thug!” Steve taunted, tightly gripping his wife's lasso. Maxwell Lord would have easily broken the snare and beaten him to a pulp, but suddenly, his cybernetic circuits began to burn.

“W-what are you d-doing to me, T-Trevor?!” he blurted out, convulsing in epileptic spasms, and his nemesis answered: “I used years of busting your biotech tampering to develop a techno virus which shuts you down. Credits go to my friend Anarky!”

“NO! NOOO!!” Maxwell Lord screamed, as if his soul was torn from his body. The virus destroyed his implants, and the magic lasso destroyed his voodoo. The supervillain broke down in agony, and lay on the floor, frothing from the mouth.

Wonder Woman rose to her feet, gently took her lasso back from her husband and purred: “Nice save, darling!”

“Thanks, but you two did all the heavy lifting!” he smiled, but Vixen mumbled: “Wait a second, what is happening?”

Suddenly, the Lasso of Truth glowed brightly, and a ghost like figure rose from the unconscious form of Maxwell Lord. Steve stepped back, Vixen lifted her clawed hands, and Wonder Woman crossed her bracelets with am icy, furious expression.

“W-what's up, angel?” her husband stammered, and she hissed: “I have a gut feeling that Maxwell Lord wasn't the real enemy either. If I am correct, the true culprit is an evil, stinking family affair!”

Both Vixen and Steve stared in disbelief as the silhouette of a chalk white, bald young woman appeared. They shuddered when they looked into her eyes, it was cruelty incarnate. Steve had seen psychos like Joker or Zsasz look warmer. In a voice that made gods shudder, she slavered: “You are correct, Wonder Bitch! It was me all along, your older, wiser and superior half sister Eris!”

_Eris._

She was Strife incarnate, the goddess of discord, lies and betrayal, and Ares's sister. Wonder Woman spat out, and Eris hissed: “You have been sullying Olympia for too long, whore! We both are daughters of Zeus, but only I am legitimate. My mother is his wife Hera, you are only the result of his one night stand with Hippolyta. You are a slut, a whore, a bastard!”

“So that's where the hate from your followers came from. You don't hate females, you hate me! But be angry at Zeus, not me!”

“Oh, I am, but the old idiot claims to love all of his spawns. Do you know how much that angered Ares and me, his true royal offspring?! First, I thought my brother would take care of you, but he grew soft. Then I hoped that Circe would, but she failed, too. Now I had to finish the job, but I was more clever… instead of attacking you directly, bastard, I bribed some idiots to do the heavy lifting.”

“Dr. Psycho, Punch and Jewelee, Eclipso, and Maxwell Lord.”

“Correct, slut! They were so easy to seduce! Give them the slightest bit of power, and they give up their free will!” Eris hissed, echoing the words her puppet Maxwell Lord had spoken, and sneered: “Now I will break you into little pieces!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do your worst!” Wonder Woman shot back. Eris raised her hands, and her fingernails were so sharp that the air seemed to bleed. But instead of attacking Wonder Woman, the evil goddess grinned: “Oh, I know you never fight alone, whore. You always have your lapdog, so let's level the playing field!”

Eris turned around, aimed at Steve and blasted him with magic. He jumped as if he had been electrocuted, then his eyes glinted evilly, and his limbs jerked as if he had become a puppet. Steve stared at Wonder Woman and boomed: “You have used me long enough, witch! I will no longer be your slave!”

He sucker punched his wife so hard that it almost cracked her skull. Wonder Woman somehow dodged his next blow and stammered: “S-Steve! W-What are you doing?!”

“Making things right, 'angel'! You never loved me, you betrayed me with Superman, and you will never accept me!” he spat out, red with rage. Wonder Women knew that it wasn't Steve, but his words cut deeper than any weapon.

“Sorry, Steve, but this is necessary!” she hissed, snaring him with the Lasso of Truth. Eris smirked, and a moment later, the unthinkable happened. The golden rope violently snapped.

“Ha, Wonder Whore! I took care of your lame deus ex machina,” the evil goddess gloated, feasting on Wonder Woman's horror. Steve used her disbelief to kick her against the wall, and jumped in for the kill, but Vixen screamed: “Elephant!”

Harnessing the power of the thick skinned mammal, she suplexed him in mid air and crushed him under her multi ton body.

“Get off me, you black slut!” Steve screamed, but Vixen pleaded: “Steve, this isn't you! You are Wonder Woman's hu—help, you would give your life to save her!”

“Lies! LIES!!” he bellowed, bench pressed her with superhuman strength and flung her into the wall. At the same time, Eris shot dark magic bolts at Wonder Woman, who had the hardest time deflecting them with her bracelets.

“Yes! Run! Hide! Duck! Is this the so called greatest warrior of the Amazons?” the evil goddess gloated.

“You talk too much!” Wonder Woman retorted, and grabbed a part of her snapped lasso in each hand. With a left handed snare, she caught her ankle, and while she stumbled, she struck her across the face with a right handed strike. Eris screamed, and Wonder Woman wrestled her to the ground and blurted out: “What do you want? Why can't we live in peace? Why do you hate me so much?”

“Your entire existence is an insult, whore! Ares and me should be Zeus's favorite children, not you, pathetic bastard!”

“Father doesn't want you because you are consumed by hate! If you lie, betray and steal, this is what you get!”

“I am Eris! I am the goddess of strife, and discord makes me strong! I will break you, make you my pet, and be your god… and I know exactly where your Achilles heel is.”

With terrible force, the mind controlled Steve picked up his wife, smashed her against the wall and hissed: “Now the tables have turned, slut! You cannot escape your punishment!”

“Steve, snap out if it! This isn't you!”

“That's what you said when you broke up with me! You humiliated me when you kissed Superman, and now I will break you!”

Wonder Woman cringed when that old wound reopened, and the horrible thing was, he wasn't exactly wrong. Even after marriage, she was still ashamed for that cut.

“I am so sorry, Steve! It was wrong, and I apologize!” she blurted out, while he choked her.

“Lies! LIES!! I hate you!!”

The more Wonder Woman struggled, the stronger he became. The Amazon was suffocating, and Eris enjoyed every second of it. But suddenly, Vixen snapped: “Steve, do you hate me, too?”

“Of course! I should have let you die in Bwanda!”

“That is not true! You don't save my life, take me in, and grant me asylum in the United States if you really think that!”

“You used me, you black bitch! Once you got to Detroit, you forgot me, and earned money by flaunting your tits and ass!”

The African superheroine cringed, and replied: “Yes, I should have called more, but I was a struggling teenager just trying to survive from day to day… and I am proud of my body!”

“And that's why I hate you!” Steve bellowed. Suddenly, Vixen's eyes lit up, and she smiled: “Yes, you hate me from the bottom of your heart, and I am going to change that!”

She let her Tantu Totem glow, but instead of harnessing the power of a big, ferocious animal, she whispered: “Dove!”

Becoming as cute and love struck like her namesake, she went up to Steve, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

“W-what are you doing? Stop!!” he screamed and tried to break free, but Vixen didn't let him. Looking up to him like a first grader with a crush on her handsome teacher, she planted her lips on his mouth and purred: “You saved my life, Steve, and I will always love you for it. If I can become half the person you are, I will be a fantastic hero!”

“Lies! LIES!!”

“Oh no, Steve. I love you, too!” Wonder Woman purred, lovingly making out with her husband. Eris helplessly watched as the two women put her pawn in loving submission, and with ever kiss, his hate dwindled, and her mind control broke. Suddenly, Steve rolled his eyes back and slumped down, and Wonder Woman told Vixen: “Take care of him for a second, I'll deal with Eris!”

The evil goddess put her hands on her hips and gloated: “What will you do, Wonder Whore? Give a pathetic, sappy speech how you will convert me and spread love in the corrupt world of man?”

“No, I will simply stop pulling my punches, sister!”

Eris's smile died on her lips. Wonder Woman flew in, evaded her poor parrying attempt and grabbed her throat. With a sickening crunch, she twisted her neck, Eris slumped back and dissolved into nothingness.

“Did you just kill her?” Vixen gasped.

“Oh no, Eris is a goddess. She'll go down the River Styx, but be reincarnated in no time,” Wonder Woman wolfishly smiled. The cold and dark void receded, and they all stood in the posh CEO office of Maxwell Lord. The billionaire was still lying on the floor, but removed from Eris's spell, he seemed mortal again.

Suddenly, Steve jumped up and flung his arms around his wife. For a second, Wonder Woman feared she had let her guard down, but then, he sobbed: “Angel, can you ever forgive me? I told these horrible things, and I couldn't stop! Please don't leave me!!”

Steve broke down crying, but his wife cuddled him and smiled: “So nice to have you back, darling, and no, I am not going to divorce you. I simply love you too much.”

“I love you more than my life, angel!”

“Come here.”

Wonder Woman lifted her husband up and passionately made out with him. Steve's tears stopped flowing, and the Amazon pulled the beaming Vixen into the hug and smiled: “Thanks for bailing us out, that was a brilliant move!”

“I love Steve, too, Wonder Woman… not like a wife loves her husband, but there are other forms of love!”

“That's the nice thing about love, there can never be too much,” Wonder Woman grinned, kissing her husband. Steve blew his nose, regained his composure and concluded: “Okay, now we can hopefully close this case. We'll round up Maxwell Lord, bust him for his zillion white collar crimes, and I can finally end my multi year hunt to bring this scumbag down.”

Wonder Woman and Vixen nodded, and then, his wife purred: “But if you still have a bad conscience, darling, there is one thing you can do for us.”

“That is?”

* * *

“Ahhh… this is the life!”

A week later, Diana, Mari and Steve were on vacation, lying on a beach in Hawaii, sipping cocktails in the perfect sunset.

“We deserve this trip. For a change, I want to chase my wife instead of supervillains,” Steve smiled, holding Diana's hand. She looked deliciously uncomfortable in her string bikini, muttering: “Mari, are these scraps of cloth acceptable in the world of man?”

“They sure are,” her sexy friend grinned, showing off her supermodel body in an even more daring outfit. But it flattered them both, and everybody who saw them wondered what Steve had done to deserve the attention of two smoking hot women.

“I don't want to chase thugs either. I sent my lasso to Themyscira, it is still in repairs,” Diana mumbled, “any news on Maxwell Lord, darling?”

“From what I heard from Director Waller, Maxwell Lord is going to confess multiple crimes, but also states that he was under the influence of Kalaa Darkheart's diamonds… which is kind of hard to deny. He is working to get a plea deal.”

“That's insane! He should go to jail!” Mari muttered, but Steve sighed: “Sadly, he has excellent legal protection, and when dealing with powerful villains, some say it's better to make them work for you than to outright jail them.”

“That's so immoral!”

“I agree, but you know what? I feel sorry for Maxwell Lord. He was abducted, experimented on, and abandoned. He is by no means innocent, but he is also a victim.”

“Every redemption story starts with an honest apology for your crimes! I was not exactly born with a silver spoon in my mouth, still I didn't choose to be a criminal,” Mari fumed, but Diana sighed: “That's the hard part of being a warrior of love, you give people second and third chances. Maybe Maxwell Lord will change, but an apology would help many people, and mostly, himself.”

The three remained silent, until Mari smiled: “By the way, Steve, I wanted to say thank you.”

“You're welcome, but for what?”

“For everything. You saved my life in Bwanda, got me asylum in the U.S., and kept my head on straight until I could carry my own weight. Now we brought down Eclipso, Maxwell Lord and Eris, and I fought at Wonder Woman's side!”

“You are a promising heroine, Mari. Just keep it up, and one day, you could take my place in the Justice League!” Diana smiled.

“I could never do that!”

“I am a married woman, and though I don't have immediate plans, I want to start a family. I would be happy to have a female heroine that can fill in!”

“Oh, in that case, I will work hard to make it!”

“I would be so glad!” Diana beamed, stood up and winked at her husband: “And now, stud, I want to dry practice that getting pregnant part. Ready for action?”

Steve blushed, nearly choking on his cocktail, but then flashed that dazed, stupid grin his wife loved so much. Mari wolf whistled when they retreated to the hotel, and gave two thumbs up.

Once they entered their suite, the Trevors hungrily devoured each other. While Diana tore his boxers to shreds, Steve ripped off his wife's string bikini. She giggled: “You have been staring at my ass all day, haven't you?”

“Seeing you in that thong is torture!” he croaked. Steve threw her on the king size bed, greedily looking at her tan lines, and she cackled with laughter when she gazed his thighs and grinned: “Yes, I can tell!”

He crawled over her, kissed his wife and whispered: “I love you, Diana. I am so sorry I said all these words.”

“You were under Eris's control, darling.”

“It was so hurtful. It was as if she supercharged every dark thought I ever had, and used it against you.”

“That is what discord does, darling. They twist and poison your mind, and use fear, uncertainty and doubt to turn your loved ones into bitter enemies. Thank Hera she didn't succeed.”

“I still want to say I am sorry, angel. Even now, my deepest fear is that you… you…”

Diana waited until he mustered the courage to confess: “…leave me for Superman again. He is the biggest, fastest and strongest.”

“And still I married you, Steve, and he married Lois. Clark and me never worked, we are better off as good friends than as lovers. I only want you, darling. Not now, but in the near future, I want to start a family with you."

"It would be an honor, angel. I love you more than my life.”

“Then prove it!” Diana purred in the most sultry voice. Regaining his confidence, Steve kissed his wedding ring, made out with his wife, and began to kiss, lick and gently bite her tanned, voluptuous body. Suddenly, she reached into the bedside table and giggled: “Can you use them on me, please?”

Steve froze when he saw two pairs of DEO handcuffs.

“W-what do you want?” he faintly stammered.

“It's only fair, darling. When we make love, I tied you up with my lasso several times. Now return the favor!” she smiled. Steve had never been so nervous, while he handcuffed her wrists to the bedposts. Diana giggled: “Lighten up, stud! Come here and show how much you want me!”

Steve eagerly complied. Diana deliciously shuddered when he buried his face in her heaving bosom, and smiled how greedily he ate them out. She giggled: “You like them, don't you? Before I met you, I always thought that my boobs were too big.”

“Too big?! They are perfect!”

“If you say that, it must be true,” she beamed, sweetly squirming in her bonds while he teased and sucked her hard nipples. Then, she arched her back when he slid down, wrapped her arms around her thunder thighs, and began to eat her out. His wet, skilled tongue felt so right, so natural, and with the experience of a loving spouse, he hit all the right spots. Soon, Diana was bucking like a horse, blurting out gutter Greek, and dripping love juices all over Steve's face. The scent of her wet, hot slit was absolutely overpowering, and his erection was harder than her Godkiller sword. Finally, Steve sat up, kissed his wife, and plunged his big, hard shaft into her furnace like heat.

“Ahh!!” both cried out in mutual fulfillment. Steve used every shred of willpower to completely push himself into his wife, feeling every bump and ridge of her wet, willing fleshcave. Steve pounded her with long, deep strokes, and Diana encouraged him with loud, throaty moans. She wrapped her long, sun tanned legs around his waist, deliciously struggled in her bonds and cried out: “Yes! YES! Fuck me! FUCK ME, STEEEVE!!”

Her passion sent Steve into overdrive. He hammered his wife like a jackhammer, and she left no doubt how much she was enjoying it. She turned her hips to give him her better angle, and used the superhuman vaginal muscles to squeeze and twist his erection. Steve rolled his eyes back, and cried: “Diana! DIANA!!”

He pounded her so hard that he thought his pelvis was going to pop, and Diana met every thrust with even more force. With every stroke, the bed shook and quivered, and finally, Diana's fleshcave cramped up, Thrashing beneath her husband, she exploded in a machine gun fire of orgasms, and Steve violently released.

“AAA!!” Diana screamed. She came so hard that she tore off the bedposts with her handcuffed wrists, causing the front end to implode, and the next stroke broke the entire bed. While Diana held on for her dear life, Steve nearly crashed into the wall.

Several seconds passed, and both Trevors looked awkwardly at each other. Finally, Diana broke into huge gusts of laughter, and Steve groaned and mentally prepared to write a cheque.

* * *

“You broke the bed?!” Mari giggled the next day.

Steve became so red he nearly got a nosebleed, and Diana wrapped her arms around her husband and purred: “Yes, we did, and I take full responsibility!”

Both women laughed, and Steve cringed. But then, Mari dreamily whispered: “I am so envious! One day, I want to love somebody as much as you love each other.”

“You are a smart, strong, beautiful girl, Mari. I am sure you will meet someone,” Diana smiled, and Mari grinned: “I want to meet someone like Steve, only ten years younger.”

“Poor you,” Steve grinned, but she concluded: “I'll just be my hard working, but curious, fun loving self, and see where that brings me. Maybe I'll even join the Justice League!”

“I would be glad to see that,” Diana smiled, envisioning a future with a loving husband, good friends, and several little children. The three went to the beach again, and high up, Aphrodite was smiling.


End file.
